Nayami no Eikyuu
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: Well people, the story is over... Sniff But there will be another one shortly! So don't worry!
1. Back in Ningenkai!

OSSU MINNA-SAN!!!! Sorry I had to end Huyana Princess of Darkness, but this is the Sequel! Nayami no Eikyuu! I actually meant to cal the first story Hime no Yami, but I didn't remember the name when I first created it. So, Read this and tell me what you think! This is only the first chapter though. And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first story! DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA!!!!!!!!  
  
Back in Ningenkai! Who said anything about it being peaceful?  
  
It was a few days after they had returned, Huyana had shown Hiei her three story house. She let him stay on the top floor, she was on the floor beneath him. Of course, he hated it because she always played her stereo so loud.  
  
Kima had gone to stay with Kurama and Shiori, since she was an orphan, which not even Huyana knew, Shiori adopted her, making Kima Kurama's sister in form human as well.  
  
Now, in the present day....  
  
"HUYANA TURN THAT STUPID THING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei shouted down the steps.  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted back.  
  
"TURN THAT THING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled louder.  
  
"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" She said then turned her stereo down.  
  
"Ugh.... Stupid little sister...." He said smacking his forehead where his Jagan was. "Oww... What'd I do that for?" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"I HEARD THAT HIEI!!!!!" She yelled up the steps.  
  
"Good! Then why don't you stop being it?!" He yelled back.  
  
"How 'bout no!" She said then slammed her door.  
  
"Why did I ever agree to living with her? I must have been out of it..." Thought Hiei as he went back into his room.  
  
Then a strange Aura appeared then. Huyana ran up to Hiei's room and pounded on the door.  
  
"Hiei! Open up!" She shouted, though he didn't answer.  
  
"Open Sesame!!!!" She yelled at the door aimlessly. Still nothing.  
  
"Um..... Sweet Snow!" She shouted, Hiei quickly opened the door.  
  
"Sweet snow?" He said popping his head out of his room.  
  
"Finally. Don't you feel that aura?" She asked looking around the room in a sort of frightened way.  
  
"Of course I do. It's just to weak for me to actually WANT to pay attention to." Hiei said carelessly.  
  
Huyana's face turned sour. She rolled her eyes and waved him off as she walked back down the steps.  
  
"HEY!!!! I WANT MY SWEET SNOW!!!!" He shouted down after her.  
  
"Yea, and I want a million dollars!" She shouted back up.  
  
"If you didn't have a million dollars, how could you live in this house?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"This house didn't cost a million dollars ya moron!" She said walking to the kitchen and starting to rummage through the freezer.  
  
A knock came from the door. Huyana sighed and slammed the freezer shut and stomped over to the door. She opened it and saw Kima and Kurama standing there.  
  
"Jaganshi residence, how may I help you?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Huyana, did you happen to feel that ominous aura a few minutes ago?" Kima asked curiously as her friend invited her and Kurama in.  
  
"Yea, I did. But Mister 'I don't give a damn if the whole human race is swallowed up' didn't really care." Huyana said sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"You mean Hiei?" Kima interrogated.  
  
"No, I mean the toothfairy..... Yes I mean Hiei! Besides, the tooth fairy is a girl." She said glaring at the floor for no apparent reason.  
  
"Now, there's no reason for yelling, Huyana. That Aura, did it not seem familiar to you?" Kurama asked stopping the future feud between Huyana and Kima.  
  
"No. As many aura's as I've felt in my life. This one is so completely different...." She stated trying to look like she was thinking.  
  
Well Minna? It's only the first chapter. Its sort of like my prologue.... As big of a writers block I've been on, I'm surprised I got this done.... :'( Please bare with me? Onegai? PLEASE?!?!!  
  
Here's what's to come :  
  
A meeting in Reikai!! Oh goody...  
  
A new demon appears on the scene, but what is it after?  
  
A new ally shows up, but Kima seems to know him...  
  
Well, R&R please? 


	2. What's up with that Aura?

Well people, this is yet another chapter. Hope you like it!!!  
  
What's Up With That Aura?  
  
"Dammit Koenma, it's only 9:00!! I should still be skipin' gym." Stated Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, you shouldn't be skipping classes to begin with." Kurama chuckled lightly.  
  
"Alright, you all have sensed that new aura, correct?" Koenma asked looking from Yusuke, to Hiei, Kurama then Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes. But it really isn't important to me." Hiei said carelessly.  
  
"Well Hiei, your enthusiasm on this mission is soo helpful." Koenma shot back at him.  
  
"Koenma, please continue if you will." Kurama said breaking the quarrel up.  
  
"We believe this aura is after something, no one knows what it is yet though. Also, we think that it has some connection with Huyana as well." Koenma continued.  
  
"What poor-minded fool would want anything to do with HER?" Hiei interrogated.  
  
"Hey! Watch it brother!" They turned to where the voice originated from, Huyana and Kima stood in the doorway of Koenma's office.  
  
"About time you two arrived. Couldn't find your make-up?" Koenma asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, that was soooo funny, I even forgot to laugh." Huyana said coldly. The girls entered the room and sat down.  
  
"ANYWAY..... Huyana, do you have any idea who this aura might belong to?" Koenma glared at the young fire apparition.  
  
"I'll tell you what I told fox boy. As many aura's as I've felt in my life. This one is so completely different...." She said then glancing at Kurama. "But, something about it does seem familiar..." She added.  
  
"What's your opinion on the matter, Kima?" Koenma asked the kitsune.  
  
"As far as the 'matter' goes, I have no opinion. I know nothing about this new Aura." Kima said glancing up at Koenma then back down to the tile floor.  
  
"Can we get this damn meeting over with? I wanna get out of here!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Uh, hey, Koenma! Have you heard anything about my beloved Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, both Huyana and Hiei looked at him. Well, Hiei sort of glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuwabara, it seems Yukina is still in Makai." Koenma stated looking at both the short tempered fire youkai.  
  
"Well, if we have nothing to talk about, I'm going to get back to my life." Huyana said standing up.  
  
"What life?" Hiei asked smirking.  
  
"My social life. Not that'd you know Mr. Anti-Social." Huyana shot back. Hiei's smirk faltered, then he glared at her. "Not my fault you don't like people." Huyana said smiling.  
  
"I just don't like low life ningens." Hiei said still glaring.  
  
"Then why are you in NINGENKAI? Why not go back to MAKAI?" She asked stupidly.  
  
"I don't know, why DON'T I go back there?" He said turning his glare to Koenma.  
  
"You know exactly why you can't go back there." He said seriously.  
  
Huyana laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out at Hiei. Hiei lowered his eyes and made his Jagan glow.  
  
"Baka brother... You can't trick me with your eye-thingie." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"You shouldn't insult the Jagan.... It has a mind of it's own and LOATHES disrespect." Hiei smirked once again.  
  
"Whatever..." Huyana waved him off then walked out of the office.  
  
"Baka onna...." Hiei growled.  
  
"Huyana!! WAIT FOR ME!!" Kima yelled out before running after her.  
  
"Um... Yea..." Koenma said confused.  
  
With Huyana and Kima  
  
"Huyana! Huyana wait up!!" Kima yelled, Huyana paused and turned around. Kima ran up to her panting lightly.  
  
"Kima, your weak... I could've run that, gotten here FIVE minutes ago, and wouldn't be panting at all.  
  
"And you're a..... Demon?" Kima asked sarcastically.  
  
"And you're a.... Kitsune?" Huyana asked back.  
  
"Shut up." Kima said sourly.  
  
Huyana smiled, but then it faded when that aura began to feel stronger. She grabbed Kima's hand and pulled her through the portal back to Ningenkai. They got through and both looked in different directions, nothing there but trees. They walked towards the aura, it got stronger by each passing step. A dark wind blew around them, Huyana's long ebony hair fluttered in the wind.  
  
"What is that? I didn't smell anything like this before..." Kima stated looking around frantically.  
  
"Shh.... I hear something..." Huyana said taking another step forward.  
  
"Easy for you to say Ms. Psychic..." Kima murmured.  
  
"Kima, there's hardly ever a time when I'm as serious as I am right now-" Huyana was cut off when Kima cut in.  
  
"There's hardly ANY a time when YOUR serious." Kima said to her friend.  
  
"Yea, Yea, Yea.... What ever...." She said in a pissy tone. "Huh?" She said peeking through a bush, there was a boy there.  
  
He had dark blue, almost violet eyes, long black hair with tied back loosely, a black T-shirt, he wore a dark blue vest over top of that, black genes, and wore a necklace that looked sort of like a Makai blood stone.  
  
"Hello hot-stuff...." Huyana stated dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh stop drooling, he isn't THAT cute." Kima said knocking Huyana over the head with her fist.  
  
"Which boy you lookin' at?" She asked rubbing the bump on her head.  
  
"That one of... course.." She said then looked at him more closely, her eyes crystal blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Oh yea, you said I was drooling..." Huyana laughed lightly.  
  
"He looks just like...." Kima started to say.  
  
"Like who?" Huyana interrogated.  
  
"Like.... Kuronue..." Kima finished her statement.  
  
"Kuro-who?" Huyana asked stupidly.  
  
"Kuronue! My brothers partner from the past! All except he doesn't have wings, or the hat, or the ears..." Kima said not tking her eyes off the boy.  
  
"Did he have a tail?" She said getting hit in the head again for a response. "Oooooowwwwwwwww......." She fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.  
  
"No baka pyro-girl, he didn't." Kima stated coldly to Huyana.  
  
Kima walked up to the boy, he was just aimlessly starring at the clouds.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked silently, the boy turned his blue eyes to her.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you miss?" He asked politely.  
  
"If it's not to much trouble, would you mind telling me your name. I'm Yu- err... Kima." She said nervously.  
  
"Everyone calls me Kuro." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Would that happen to mean your full name might be, Kuronue?" She interrogated, then saw something in the boys eyes trigger. A look of alarm, or awe, either one struck him.  
  
"Y-Yes... That is my full name." He said surprisingly.  
  
"Oh Kuro I knew it was you!!" She smiling happily and hugged him tightly. "It's me, Yuka!" She added.  
  
"Y-Yuka? I thought you-" He started to say. But then...  
  
"Died? Yes, I did. After Youko and you did. I didn't know that you had gone into a human body as well..."  
  
"Is there some lost romance here maybe I should know about Kima?" Huyana said out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh....... Maybe?" Kima said nervously.  
  
"Who's this?" He asked pointing to Huyana.  
  
"This is my idiotic friend Huyana Jaganshi." Kima said.  
  
"Hey!! Whadda ya mean idiotic, fox-girl?!" Huyana glared at Kima.  
  
"Exactly what I meant." Kima said sourly.  
  
Then suddenly, Koenma appeared in the sky.  
  
"Huyana! Kima! Report back to Reikai at once! We've found something out about that new aura!!" He said then disappeared.  
  
"Oh sure...." Huyana said glaring at the sky.  
  
"Are you coming with us Kuronue?" Kima asked looking at her long-time friend.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He said smiling.  
  
Well Minna? Is the chapter good? Please R&R!!! Here's whats to come in the next chapter :  
  
We find out more about this 'Aura'  
  
We see Yuka Kurama for the first time  
  
We get a message from the person who's controlling this aura  
  
I'll get it up A-SAP! 


	3. More about the Aura, Yuka Kurama appears...

Konnichiwa!!! I'm trying to finish this chapter before my friend finishes hers.... We'll just see how that turns out! And now people, chapter three of Nayami no Eikyuu!!!!!!!!  
  
More about the Aura, Yuka Kurama appears!  
  
So, Huyana, Kima, and Kuronue returned to Reikai.  
  
"Wha- Who's that?!" Koenma asked pointing at Kuronue.  
  
"A friend." Kima said silently. "An old friend more likely." She added.  
  
"Kima! You know damn well your not allowed to bring humans to Reikai!!" Koenma yelled at the kitsune.  
  
"When did I EVER say he was human?" She countered smirking.  
  
"You mean, he's, Youkai?" Koenma asked.  
  
"No, he's a fairy, yes he's a youkai you bimbo bratty baby!" Huyana shouted.  
  
"She definitely has Hiei's temper alright..." Kurama thought to himself and smiled lightly.  
  
"His name is Kuronue-" Kima started, but was cut off by Kurama.  
  
"KURONUE!?!?" He said, eyes wide. "You can't mean the Kuronue from the past..?"  
  
"The very same." Kima said smiling.  
  
"Y-You m-mean... The Great Thief.. Kuronue?" Koenma asked in a frightened tone.  
  
"Oh.. SURE! Be afraid of him!" Huyana said glaring at Koenma.  
  
"Who wasn't? Back then.... Everyone feared him, as well as Youko Kurama." Kima said taking a quick look at Kurama then looking back towards the human boy, who called himself Kuronue.  
  
"I am indeed The Great Thief Kuronue who did die in Makai sixteen years ago. I may appear to be human, but this is just a human form of mine. I can transform into my demon form, if that would make you more comfortable, Koenma?" Kuronue asked smirking lightly.  
  
"N-no... That's quite alright, you can stay in that form." Koenma said smiling nervously.  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try.." He said shrugging.  
  
Huyana sighed and finally asked Koenma.  
  
"Koenma, you called us here for a reason, didn't you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, yes. Thank you for reminding me Huyana."  
  
"Everyone needs a purpose..." She said sitting next to Hiei, not looking at him at all.  
  
"We found out more about this new aura, it seems the aura has a gender, and a name." Koenma started.  
  
"Which is..... What?" Huyana asked sarcastically, getting hit in the back of the head by Hiei. "OW! Why the hell did I sit next to you anyway?" She said rubbing her head.  
  
"Shh!" He said to her.  
  
"Fine." She replied leaning against the sofa's cushion.  
  
"The aura is a male, his name is Kashikoi, but he goes by Kashi." Koenma said leaning against his chair. "We have no detailed data of his origins or what he is doing here, that's what we need you all to find out." He finished.  
  
"KOENMA-SAMA!!!" A male voice came from the other side of the door to Koenma's office. George, Koenma's ogre assistant came rushing in.  
  
"Koenma-sama! We received a message from the aura's controller!" He yelled. Holding out a tape to Koenma.  
  
Koenma took it and put it into his own VCR and played it on the screen.  
  
"Man, I could really use some popcorn and a soda right about now..." Huyana thought to herself as the movie started.  
  
It was dark in the beginning, then a light flipped on, a boy with red hair and black highlights, brown eyes, and a green jacket on sat in front of the screen.  
  
Huyana's eyes widened, she, she knew that boy.... That was one of Ritoi's sons'! No wonder the name seemed so familiar!  
  
"Something wrong, Huyana?" Kurama asked as he noticed the girls shocking quietness.  
  
"N-No... Nothings wrong...." She lied.  
  
"Hello Koenma, Reikai Tantei, I hope Huyana is watching this as well. If she is, how goes it, dear little sister?" Everyone turned to Huyana, who was very pale at the moment, sweating lightly as well.  
  
"Little sister? But I thought Shrimp-boy was your brother, shrimp-girl!" Kuwabara said to Huyana.  
  
"Yea, Hiei is my brother. My blood sibling, Kashi, he was.... Ritoi's son, and Ritoi in a weird sort of way... adopted me, making Kashi my brother." Huyana said in a nervous tone. "But I could swear that Kashi..." She started to say, but didn't continue, as the tape did.  
  
"Was dead? You don't really think I was that weak, did you Huyana? You forget, I AM the one who taught you the Darkness of the Demon flame, and the Vortex technique. Remember?" The TV said.  
  
Huyana turned away from the screen. She got up and walked out.  
  
"Huyana!! WAIT!! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT LIKE THAT!!" Koenma yelled after her.  
  
"Let her be, Koenma." Hiei said calmly.  
  
"I can't! She knows who this boy is! We need her!" Koenma screamed angrily at the Fire Youkai.  
  
"She needs to be by herself. She feels the same way now as I felt when I saw her again. She must be shocked, seeing someone she hasn't seen in years who she thought was dead." Hiei stated closing his ruby colored eyes.  
  
"Hiei is correct, Koenma." Kurama stated. "Huyana may be a strange girl, but even like Hiei, she has a normal mind and heart inside her Youkai body." He finished.  
  
"Thanks Kitsune, that makes me feel better....." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh....." Kurama said in a nervous tone.  
  
"I'll go after her." Kima said, not sounding like herself.  
  
"Kima?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Buzzt, wrong. Try again." The voice said, she looked up, instead of the crystal blue eyes, there were narrow golden ones.  
  
"Y-Yuka?!" Kurama asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, it is me." She fully transformed, instead of the normal human Kima that stood there, there was instead: A female kitsune, long silver hair that went past her back, a fluffy silver tail, small fox ears perched on her head, and instead of the human clothes, she wore exactly the same outfit as Youko Kurama wore, but, not as revealing.  
  
"Yuka Kurama, is back in the game." She said smirking, her golden eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
Well People!! How was it? Okay, I started writing before my friend finished her chapter, but as you can plainly see, she won the match. No I'm not trying to make a pun either. You'd have to read her last chapter to get that one though... Well, here's what's to come people!! :  
  
We find out a little more about Huyana's past  
  
Hiei goes after her surprisingly  
  
Kashi appears in a Ningenkai public High School, or should we say, Meiou High?  
  
Well, I'm working on it! 


	4. The search for Huyana, Kashi joins the g...

Hey people! I AM ALIVE!!! I went away on vacation to the Pocanos.... I think that's how you spell it...? Oh well. This is the next chapter to Nayami no Eikyuu... Disclaimer everyone knows I don't own YYH, nor I never will DAMN!!! .;; eh heh.. on with the chapter?  
  
The search for Huyana, Kashi joins the game  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see him again...." Huyana said to herself as she solemnly wandered through the woods near Tokyo park.  
  
"It's been, seven years..." She said remembering back to the past.  
  
Flashback Two little children were running through the woods barefoot, one boy, and one girl. That girl was Huyana, only at the young age of seven herself. The boy was Kashi, age nine. They were running away from Ritoi, who was their supposed 'father'.  
  
"Come on, Huyana! You have to keep up! I don't wanna leave you behind!" Kashi yelled to his adopted younger sister.  
  
"Kashi!! My legs hurt!! I can't run anymore!!" The young girl yelled back.  
  
Kashi quickly grabbed her hand and started running again. Dodging the trees wasn't all that easy though, but they made it. They came to a cliff, they were trapped. No where else to go, Ritoi would soon find them.  
  
"We have to find somewhere to hide, father's close...." Kashi said looking around cautiously.  
  
Huyana's big crimson eyes looked around as well, she felt the earth start to shake beneath her feet. They both gasped, Huyana fell backwards slipping off the cliff.  
  
"HUYANA!!!" Kashi screamed as he watched his little sister fall towards her death.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she fell.  
  
She tried to reach out for a tree branch or something, but could not find anything, she was close to dying, she could tell. But just before she hit the ground, she was caught. She looked up to see a girl with long black hair, and piercing green eyes. But then Huyana suddenly started to lose consciousness. She fell asleep in the strangers arms.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Those eyes, that face, that hair.... Could that possibly have been... Osore? No.... Yes.. No! YES!! It was Osore!! I don't believe it!! She was the one who saved me as a child? Wow...." Huyana said to herself as she kept walking.  
  
With the Hiei, Kurama, and Kima who had transformed back from Yuka, luckily...  
  
"I hope Huyana's alright, she's been absent for some time now." Kurama stated as he walked with the others toward the Ningenkai portal.  
  
"Hn. Give her some time. She'll be fine." Hiei said carelessly.  
  
"How can you be like that?! She's your little sister!! Aren't you worried Kashi might come and KILL her?!" Kima yelled at the small fire youkai.  
  
"Hn. She'll be fine." He said digging his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You really don't care about her." Kima said sadly. "I bet she'd love to know that." She added.  
  
"I DO SO CARE ABOUT HER!!" Hiei argued.  
  
"Then why haven't you gone after her yet!?" Kima shot back.  
  
"I...." Hiei started to say, but didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"If you really care about your little sister, you should be protecting her! Not rejecting her!" Kima said, starting to feel tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
"I guess your right. I'll be back." He said disappearing.  
  
"He really isn't all that bad..." Kima said smiling now.  
  
"You have to get to know him first, then he starts to grow on you." Kurama said smiling as well.  
  
"Yea... I guess he does.." Kima thought to herself as she walked with Kurama towards their school.  
  
"I had no idea you attended Meiou high, why is it I've never seen you?" Kurama asked Kima as they walked on.  
  
"hm... I don't know... I'm normally in class or the library, so... I truly don't know myself. Your in the tenth grade, are you not?"  
  
"Yes. And I suspect your in the ninth?" Kurama interrogated.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Huyana!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he walked through the woods. His Jagan had showed she'd been walking through here. She must not be far off.  
  
"HUYANA!!!!!!" He shouted, his voice ringing out through the woods.  
  
"Hm? Hiei?" Said a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw Huyana, she didn't look as cheerful as usual, she looked almost, depressed.  
  
"Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hiei stated angrily as he stomped up to his sibling.  
  
"I've just been walking, trying to get things off my mind." She said sadly.  
  
"Hn. You had everyone worried, they thought you might have gotten killed by Kashi." Hiei said kiddingly.  
  
"What about you? We're you worried?" She asked looking up at him, their eyes locked.  
  
Huyana's eyes were glassy, sad, afraid, anxious, and other mixed emotions, as for Hiei's, his were bold, hard and unafraid. There was a long silence between them, Huyana sighed and smiled weakly.  
  
"I knew you weren't." She said sadly, trying to mask her voice as it started to crack.  
  
"Of course I was, you idiot!" Hiei said loudly.  
  
"Y-You were?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. Even though you're one of the strangest living things in this world..." He sighed. "Your still my younger sister." He finished his sentence.  
  
Huyana smiled widely and hugged him tightly, she truly had no idea he cared about her enough to come after her. Hiei was stiff, though, he hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you... Oniisan..." She said smiling.  
  
"Oniisan? She's never called me that before..." Hiei thought to himself as he felt his sisters warm embrace.  
  
"Your welcome." He said smiling, really smiling.  
  
"Suuichi Minamino, and Maehara Kimae. What could have come up that made you both miss the first half of school?" Their principal asked.  
  
"Well, my mother was in the hospital, and Suuichi's mother and mine are good friends. I was at the hospital, as was Mrs. Minamino and Suuichi. Suuichi was coming with her to come and walk me to school." Kima lied, but didn't seem nervous at all.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Minamino?" The principal asked turning his eyes to Kurama.  
  
"Yes sir. We are very sorry for being late." Kurama stated seriously.  
  
"Alright, since this is both your first time of ever being late. I'll let you both off with a warning. But do not be late again, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." They both said at the same time and both headed off to class.  
  
"Meet me after school outside the gym." Kurama said to Kima, she nodded and went off to her class.  
  
"Nice of you too join us, Ms. Kimae. Please take your seat." The teacher said as Kima entered the room.  
  
Kurama walked into his classroom. He spotted a new student, he sat at the front row of the classroom. He looked familiar, where had he seen this boy before?  
  
"You are one of the Reikai Tantei, no?" The boy sent tellepathically to Kurama.  
  
That was it! That was Kashi!! Now he remembered. The red hair with black highlights, probably not natrual, the deep chocolate brown eyes, and that malacious voice.... But, what was he doing at Meiou high?  
  
Dun-Dun-Dun!!!! Cliffhanger!! What do you think? Please R&R telling! I thought it was cute having the little brother and sister bonding time in this story again. Poor Huyana, what a lousy childhood. Well, here's what's to come!!:  
  
Kashi and Kurama battle it out, but why would Kurama do such a thing unless something was on the line?  
  
Huyana and Hiei have a run in with Kashi  
  
Huyana's back to her old self again, oh boy..... Poor Hiei.... 


	5. Old wounds are still healing, but all is...

Konnichiwa again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! But I'm getting done before my friend is!! You know, it seems whenever she gets a writers block, mine clears up! Inuyoukai, keep your writers black until I'm done with the sequel? THANKS! No I'm just kiddin'. .;

Old wounds are still healing, but all is well!

It was after school, outside at the field behind the school. Kashi and Kurama starred eachother down. Kurama felt uneasy, where was Kima? She hadn't shown up like he told her to. She wasn't by the gym like instructed, where was she?

"Looking for your sister, fox?" Kashi asked smiling.

"What about Kima?" He growled angrily.

"Oh she's fine, she's right in the Janitors closet, tied gagged. And your human mother, Shiori? Was going to be my next target." Kashi laughed lightly.

"You let her go!! And if you ever bring ANY harm to my mother, you will perish." He said quickly reaching to his hair.

"Stop! If you so much as summon one plant, your sister AND mother will both die! You could kill me afterwards, but it won't make up for what happened." Kashi said glaring at Kurama.

Kurama growled, he felt as if his insides were about to explode. But just as he was about to charge at Kashi head on, he disappeared. Kurama gasped lightly, his emerald green hues searching the field for a trace of him.

"Where did he get to?" Kurama asked himself quietly.

Kashi then reappeared with an unconscious Kima in his arms. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw the rope burns, and tape marks on her body.

"KURAMA!!!!" They heard Kuwabara's loud voice from over the gates.

"Damn..." Kashi said dropping Kima and disappearing.

Kurama quickly rushed over to Kima, to make sure she was still breathing. He sighed in relief when he found out she was.

"Damn that coward...." He said silently.

He lifted her into his arms and walked to the gates. Her body was limp, she wasn't even moving, but she was breathing, indicating she was alive.

"Hey Kurama- Whoa!! What happened to Kima?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he looked at her unconscious in Kurama's arms.

"Kashi bound her with rope, and put tape over her mouth so she couldn't cry out. I suspect she passed out from lack of air..." He said noticing the rope marks around her neck.

"He really is a low life." Kuwabara said looking at Kima. "Poor kid. You think you can heal her Kurama?" Kuwabara asked looking up to his friend.

"Yes, I can. It will take me a little while. Yusuke, might I ask a favor?" Kurama interrogated to his hanyou friend.

"Sure, what is it Kurama?" Yusuke replied.

"Could you please take Kima to Genkai's? I will seek out Huyana and Hiei." Kurama stated confidently.

"Sure I will, but why not just take her to your house?" Yusuke replied taking the blue haired girl into his arms.

"Have you forgotten about my mother?" Kurama asked smiling.

"Oh yea..." Yusuke smiled stupidly. "I'll get the kid there as fast I can."

"Thank you. I very much appreciate it, Yusuke." Kurama said then took off towards Huyana's house.

Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded to eachother and took off towards Genkai's temple.

Huyana and Hiei walked towards the city. Neither one uttering a word to the other. The silence was killing Huyana though, but just as she was going to say something, Hiei stopped and glared ahead.

"What's up, Hiei?" She looked up ahead and saw Kashi walking towards them. "Kashi?"

"Huyana?" Kashi looked up. "Damn! I didn't expect to see her here... And her brother is here as well.. Oh great..." He thought to himself.

"Kashi, it really is you!!" Huyana shouted happily, about to rush over to him, when Hiei stopped her.

"Hiei?" She asked looking over at him.

"Don't. He's going to try to kill you." Hiei stated firmly.

"What? Kashi would never!" Huyana yelled at her brother. "Kashi tried to protect me!!"

"He's different now, you have to trust me on this." He said not taking his eyes off Kashi.

"Your brother is right, Huyana. I will try to kill you." Kashi smiled.

"B-But Kashi, I thought....." She started to say, but didn't finish.

"You thought I would always protect you? Like a good brother should? Newsflash Huyana, you have a new brother to protect you, your REAL brother." Kashi said coldly and disappeared.

"Kashi...." Huyana said silently, looking to the ground.

"Huyana, don't be upset over that poor excuse for a demon." Hiei said looking back to her.

"Whoever said ANYTHING about being upset?" She looked up smiling.

Hiei looked puzzled now, what? Didn't he just drop her onto the ground and step on her? What the hell? Shouldn't she be upset?

"I will never understand you...." Hiei said starting to walk again.

"Understand me? I don't think the smartest people in the world could understand me. My mind is to complicated..." She said running up to his side.

"What mind?" Hiei interrogated.

"The one inside my head!" She stated happily.

"Isn't that where your brain is supposed to be?" Hiei asked jokingly.

"What brain? I never had one of those...." Huyana said walking alongside her brother.

"Obviously...." Hiei said looking up ahead.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?! You think I'm not smart?!" She yelled at him.

"No." He said smirking. "I KNOW your not smart." He said, he could tell he was about to burst.

"OH YEA?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT SMART!!!!" She said tackling him into the ground and pounding him with her fists.

"Hiei!! Huyana!!" Huyana looked up, bad idea. Hiei knocked her off of him.

"Oww!!! Jerk!!" She shouted off brushing herself off.

"Are you two alright?" Kurama asked laughing lightly.

"We're fine." They both said then glared at eachother.

"Eh heh heh..." Kurama said watching the two fire youkai give eachother the death glare. "Did you two happen to see Kashi come through here?" he interrogated seeing if he could break up the fighting duo.

"Yea, he just came through here a few minutes ago..." Huyana said looking up at Kurama. "Hey..." She said looking around. "Where's fox-girl?" She finished, then looked to Kurama once again.

"Yusuke has taken her to Genkai's temple, don't worry, she's alright." Kurama stated softly to her. "But.... Your so called 'brother' Kashi, couldn't possibly be the same brother you once knew." He added.

Well................ Whacha think? R&R if you will. This is like the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story.... Well, here's some of what's to come next chapter:

We go back to normal for a little while, oh boy...

A little more about Yuka? Why not?

Enter Melin, Huyana's other friend!!


	6. Enter CHOCOLATE EMINEM GIRL!

Hello!! How is everybody? I'm all good... I have to go to the dentist..... EVIL!!!! I can't stand dentists!! Everytime I go, I bite their fingers...... Thank god for having sharp teeth. I had hoped they'd never wanna see me again. Geeze...... God, (Or Hiei) JUST KILL ME NOW!!!

Enter.... CHOCOLATE EMINEM GIRL!!!

"I know he isn't the same brother I once knew.... Kashi was a sweet person, he protected me from Ritoi. But, I'm still afraid, NO ONE can replace Hiei." She said smiling.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked glaring at her.

"What do you think it means?" She shot back returning the glare.

"Huyana, Hiei, please. Right now is not the best time for your sibling rivalries. Can't you save it until AFTER we defeat Kashi?" Kurama interrogated looking between the two.

"Alright, alright....." Huyana sighed then smiled. "Hey Kurama, can I ask you something?" She asked looking to the kitsune.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked to her.

"Was Kima, or Yuka, in love with Kuronue in the past life?"

"Well, yes.... They were in love. Close to mating, before Kuronue was killed in a heist.... Yuka had never been able to heal, and to top that off, not much later, I was killed by a hunter, fleeing to this world. If you hadn't noticed, Yuka was angry with me when she transformed. She was enraged because I had left her, to live on her own at the young age of 19 in Makai years." Kurama explained.

"Oh... Poor Yuka...." Huyana said looking to the ground.

"Indeed. It seems as though Kima doesn't trust me as much as well." He added sighing.

"She does, she just, doesn't show it." Huyana confirmed studying the ground.

"Hm? Huyana? HUYANA!!!!!!!!" A young girls delighted scream could be heard in the distance.

Huyana, Hiei and Kurama all turned their heads looking to who it was. It was a girl; Long dark hair, tied into pigtails, chocolate brown eyes, a blue jean-jacket with a green shirt underneath, blue and white jeans, and a Ying-yang necklace.

"Oh no...." Huyana said gloomily.

"Who's that? How does she know your name?" Hiei inquired.

"Her name is Melin Urameshi.... She is more of a nutcase then I am...." Huyana sighed.

"U-Urameshi?!" Kurama and Hiei both said at the same time.

"Yea? So?" Huyana queried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't think, she's related to Yusuke..." Kurama said slowly.

The girl ran up to them. She was taller then Huyana, no thanks to her high-heeled boots.

"I've been searching everywhere for you!! Kima told me you were here, but I didn't believe her!! How've ya been? I've been fine! Do you have any chocolate eminems?" Melin said it like one big word.

".............What?" Hiei asked.

Huyana's left eye twitched as she grabbed Melin's shirt collar and started shaking her.

"THEIR ALL CHOCOLATE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Huyana said then dropped her, she was all swirl-eyed. "Besides, what are you doing here, anyway?" She said looking down at her.

Melin quickly stood up and saluted Huyana.

"Melin Urameshi reporting for duty, sent to Ningenkai to help fight Kashi, ma'am!!" She said, in return getting whapped over the head with a baseball bat.

"Oooowwwwwwwwwww......." She said falling to the ground.

"Now, now, no need for violence, Huyana..." Kurama said laughing nervously.

"Whatever...." She said swinging the baseball bat over her shoulder.

Melin stood up once again and leaned over to Huyana and whispered to her.

"Who's the cutie red-head?" She asked, she saw Kurama blush lightly.

"Melin. Shut up." Huyana glared at her.

"Shut.... Up?" She said then looked up.

Huyana fell down anime style.

"Sorry Kurama." She said whapping Melin over the head again.

"It's actually quite alright." Kurama said smiling amusingly.

"Good. Because I would have had to do it anyway." She stated silently.

"Eh heh heh heh......" He laughed nervously.

Well people, chapter six! Just so you know, this story will have a lot more chapters then 'Huyana Princess of Darkness'. But I want to know something, if you guys don't mind, which story is better so far? Huyana-Hime no Yami, or Nayami no Eikyuu?

R&R, PLEASE??????

Next chapter:

Huyana sings with Yuhina, wait, Yuhina?

Kima comes to and tells what Kashi told her before knocking her out like a light.

Melin pesters Hiei, OH NO......


	7. 1000 words, 1000 annoyances

Hello!! This is the third chapter this week!! I hope you guys like it!! Oh, disclaimer, for this chapter, I DO NOT OWN Jade's version of 1000 words from the Final Fantasy X-2 game. I thought it'd be sort of cool though..... Never mind!! Onto the chapter!!

1000 words, 1000 annoyances....

Night had fallen over Ningenkai now, Huyana had separated from the group. Everyone had gone to Genkai's temple, Kima hadn't woken up yet. Yusuke was shocked to see Melin, but....

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME??!?!" Melin screamed at her brother.

"Eh... You don't gotta yell sis!" Yusuke said raising his hands in defense.

"YEA I DO!!!! YOU LEFT ME!!! YOUR A STUPID BROTHER!!! HUYANA GOT A BETTER BROTHER THEN ME!!!" Melin wailed.

"Are you saying' shrimp is a better brother then Urameshi? HA!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Actually Kuwabara, Hiei does watch over Huyana like a 'good' brother should. That's why he chose to live with her instead of out in the wilderness." Kurama stated smiling.

"Oh..... Is that true, Hiei?" Yukina asked politely.

"Hn...." Hiei said then blushed a light shade of red.

"That's his way of saying 'yes' I guess..." Yusuke said smirking.

"You see?! Why couldn't you be more like Huyana's cute brother!?" Melin screamed again.

"You think shrimp-boy is CUTE?!?" Kuwabara yelled to Melin.

"Yea.... Don't you?" She asked innocently, making Yusuke and Kurama start to laugh.

"Ew!! Yuck!! God no!!! Ew!!!" Kuwabara shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"Hey..... Where'd Huyana go?" Melin interrogated, going completely off the subject.

"Hey your right, where did she go?" Yusuke said looking around the room they were in.

"I believe she left a few minutes after our arrival." Kurama stated glancing out the window.

A bright light flashed in the distance, everyone starred.

"I'm all up for goin' to see what that was. Who's with me?" Yusuke said jumping to his feet.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said, standing up as well.

"I'll go as well. A light that bright might attract apparitions and other... things." Kurama stated.

"I wanna go too!!" Melin shouted.

"Sorry sis, why don't you stay here with Kima and we'll come back and fill you in?" Yusuke asked looking down to his sister.

"Nuh-uh!! That bright light belongs to Huyana! I know it does!!" Melin protested.

"That belonged to Huyana?" Hiei questioned.

"Uh-huh! I know she's done it before..." Melin drifted off.

Huyana stood at the edge of a high cliff that over looked the city. She sighed heavily and starred up at the stars.

"Why do you want to kill me now, Kashi? What did I do to you?" She asked herself quietly. "Was it because I left you? Left you to die with Ritoi because I fell off a cliff?"

"_Don't pressure yourself, Huyana._"Yuhina's voice rang out through her mind.

"Yuhina?" She asked. "I didn't know you could talk to me... Oh, wait, maybe I'm just hearing voices in my head! I really am a psycho!!" She yelled clutching her head.

"_Huyana, you truly are an idiot. Yes, I can communicate with you, we share the same body, but we have our own minds._" Yuhina replied sourly.

"Oh." She said sadly, then started singing softly to herself.

"I know that your hiding things 

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words are like a dream;_

_But dreams could never fool me..._

_Not that easily..._

"_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I've cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
but now I'm not afraid...._

She suddenly transformed into Yuhina.

"_To say what's in my heart...._

'Cause a thousand words called out through the ages  
They'll fly to you even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you suspended on silver wings!

The others reached her to find something like the Aurora borealis, beautiful lights flew around her, and Huyana appeared behind her and started singing as well again.

"Oh a thousand words..."

"A thousand words..."

"Have never been spoken.."

"Ooh..."

"They'll fly to you... They'll carry you home back into my arms!"

"Suspended on silver wings!"

"On silver wings!"

"And a thousand words, called out through the ages... They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days."

"Only days!"

"They'll hold you forever!!!"

Yuhina disappeared again and the lights slowly faded away.

"A thousand... words..." Huyana said softly.

Everyone starred in awe, what had just happened? First Yuhina, then Huyana AND Yuhina, then the lights, then.... It's all gone?

"It must have been a form of the girls energy." Genkai stated.

"Whoa Grandma! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Huh?" Huyana looked over to them. "When did they get here?" She asked herself quietly.

"Wow..... Huyana has a pretty voice!! I wanna sing like that!!" Melin smiled widely.

"I believe you are correct Genkai. I suspect that was a form of Huyana's energy, but that still doesn't explain why Yuhina was there." Kurama stated skeptically.

"Your right, it was a form of my energy. Lord knows how many demons are going to come after me now... I used a lot of pure energy, the demons might want to eat me for that..." Huyana said hopping off her cliff. "But, Yuhina was here on her own. No help from me, she took over me. Then, well, you saw, right?"

They all nodded.

"I think it would be wise of us to return to the temple." Kurama said looking to his friends who agreed.

They all started to head back, but Huyana stopped and took one last look at the forest behind her. She smiled and ran to catch up with the others.

There in the depths of the trees, was Kashi, asleep. He was watching Huyana, and oblivious to her, he fell asleep listening to melody she sang.

A little while after they had made it back, Kima woke up. She told them everything Kashi had said to her.

"He told me, that he was after Huyana for leaving him to be hurt. That he wouldn't stop until he killed her and burned her body to ash and stepped on it." Kima said sadly.

"Sounds like the typical Kashi alright..." Huyana stated smirking.

"But Huyana, was it really your fault that you left?" Kima questioned.

"No, and I didn't leave. I fell off a cliff and was saved by a friend. I had no idea where I was and ended up alone for a few years. And if Kashi still hates me for taking a fall, he can sue me." She said carelessly.

"I can tell you've dealt with all your problems in the past." Hiei said leaning against the windowsill.

A few seconds later, Melin was up in Hiei's face.

"Why do you look so much like Huyana? Are you her twin brother?" Melin asked, Hiei looked at her strangely.

"Yo, EMINEMical retard," Huyana said to Melin, getting her attention. "not now, not ever." She said turning her eyes back to the floor.

"But you guys look so much alike!! Except cutie is a little taller then you!"

"'Cutie'? Melin.... You are a lost cause..." Huyana said flatly.

"Well he IS cute!! Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked turning back to Hiei.

Hiei still looked at her like she was a three-headed space monster. She looked at him with big brown pleading eyes.

"Of course shrimpy doesn't have a girlfriend!! NO ONE would wanna go out with HIM!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh, like anyone would go out with YOU either?" Huyana glared at him.

"IT just so happens I already have a girl and she's better then anyone!! YUKINA!!!!!" He screamed.

"Kuwabaka!! You scream way to loud!!" Melin whined.

"Shut up!!" Genkai shouted.

"About time someone said it. To bad it wasn't me." Huyana said leaning back.

Eh heh... Well? This chapter was.... short I know, and that wasn't even the whole 1000 words (Jade) song.... I didn't want to waste more space. Yes, for everyone's info. I did use the idea of Yuna and Lenne from FFX-2, but hey, it was awesome! I could sit there and watch the music video for HOURS..... Well, R&R!!! Oh, and Yuhina was possessing Huyana for some of this chapter, mostly near the end as you can tell she wasn't as, asinine,

Next Chapter:

Huyana loses her cool, NOT a good thing....

We find out who's pulling the strings behind Kashi (Kudos for those who remember who fled to Ningenkai from the other story)

Huyana's crush on Kurama, yet again develops...


	8. Will this war ever end?

Hello. Long time no write, right? Well, school starts on Monday.... Go me? I've been bored all Summer anyway..... Gomen nasai that I'm not perky today.... I just haven't been feeling well, my frickin' sister is pissing me off day by day. I pretty much haven't talked to her for a month. Oh well. We're not really full blooded sisters anyway. Okay, onto the story....

Will this war ever end?

Night had passed quickly, everyone slept silently, except Huyana. Her thoughts kept her awake all night. She felt like she was about to burst... Why couldn't she just have lived a good life? No pain, no torment, no death. But as Hiei once told her:

There is no person who does not carry scars on their heart.... If there ever was, that person would be a shallow bastard.

"_He's right..... Everyone carries scars on their heart one way or another...."_ She thought to herself.

Someone then awoke, Huyana could hear them walking towards her, she sat in the main room of the temple, her knees curled up against her chest with her head resting against them.

"Huyana?" She heard a soft voice say.

Kurama. She thought, she knew that soft sweet voice of her crush anywhere.

"Hey, Fox-boy. Why up so early?" She asked looking towards him with tired eyes.

"That should be my question." He replied.

"Man, I haven't been to sleep." She said standing up and stretching her small body.

"What? You've been up all night?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"That's what I meant by I 'haven't been to sleep'." She shot back sarcastically.

"Huyana... You could get very ill by doing that. Being an insomniac is very bad for you. Not even Hiei is one." He said sadly, was he actually worried about her?

"Listen fox-boy, there have been times where I haven't gone to sleep for weeks on end. I turned out okay. I'm fine..." She said sadly as well.

"I know your not well about this whole Kashi ordeal... you have to let it go." He said starting to walk over to her slowly.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Tell me, how easy was it for you when Kuronue died?" She asked glaring at him.

"What? How could you ask? I was traumatized greatly..." He stated clearly, looking to the floor.

They were only inches apart, Huyana starred at him sadly again, letting her glare down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way, Kurama..." She said lowering her eyes. "I'm just really upset.... I had hoped I could be at peace again, if even only for a little while..." She said in a melancholy voice.

Kurama looked up at her, she looked so perturbed. Her Reiki felt so low at the moment, she could be mistaken for a human. He gasped lightly when she fell to her knees and started to cry, tear gems hitting the floor with each sob.

"Huyana...." He said kneeling down and hugging her tightly. "It's alright... It's okay to cry...." He whispered to her.

"Have you killed her yet?" A deep voice asked.

"No sir, I haven't been able to yet." Said the firm voice of Kashi.

"What?! You should've killed her already!! Is she that hard of a target?!" The voice raved.

"No sir. With her brother and friends protecting her now, I have no chance." Kashi said not taking his eyes off the floor.

"How strong could these friends of her's be? And just who is her 'brother'? I thought you were. Unless your thinking of betraying me....?" It asked, growling lightly.

"No. Her real brother. As you know, she was adopted into my family. Do you even know who her new friends and protectors are?" Kashi demanded silently.

"Pray tell." The voice said sarcastically.

"Her brother, Jaganshi Hiei..." He started to say, but was cut off.

"Jaganshi Hiei?! He's her brother?!"

"Yes. And one of her friends, is the former, Youko Kurama." He said again.

"Y-Youko Kurama? The infamous thief?" The voice asked nervously.

"The one and only." Kashi answered.

"This isn't good..... Figure out a way to kill her. She needs to be killed for the better of our family." He said disappearing.

"Yes sir..." Kashi said walking to the buildings exit. "Uncle Sian."

".... Shouldn't we be looking for that low life bastard, Kashi?" The now bored and transformed Yuka interrogated.

"Patients is a virtue Yuka. We must wait until Huyana is ready. She has a lot to think about." Kurama stated firmly to his kitsune sister.

"Alright, alright....." She sighed and looked up at the blue sky and clouds.

"I.... I'm ready." Said a voice from the temples entrance.

Everyone looked up, Huyana stood there looking rather depressed. She looked broken mostly.

"Are you sure your up to this, Huyana?" Hiei asked.

"No. I'm not sure. But I know what I have to do in order to obtain peace. I can't have everything I want, I'd rather save this world, then save a lost memory." She said sadly walking away from the temple.

"Not that I'm disagreeing or anything, but... Does she even know where Kashi is?" Yuka questioned.

"I believe, somehow she does." Kurama replied.

They all followed her silently as she walked through the forest. They arrived at a large building, called: Akuu Inc.

"This is it. This is where Kashi, and Sian are." Huyana stated firmly.

"Sian? Who's Sian?" Yuka asked.

"Sian is Kashi's uncle. Ritoi's brother. Kashi works for Sian, as an assasin." Huyana continued.

"And you know this..... How?" Yuka asked sarcastically, getting hit in the head by Kurama.

She glared up at him, noticing a golden tint in his eyes, she instantly shut up and looked back to Huyana.

"I know, because I saw. I followed him last night.... Without him knowing.. I arrived here." She said. "Now.... It's time to settle this, once and for all." She said walking into the building.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Sorry. My friend got rid of her writers block, I got it, she gets it, I get rid of mine! HAHA! In your face Inuyoukai-107!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ahem... Nevermind, Next chapter:

A battle between Kashi and Huyana takes place

Sian reveals himself

Kashi has a special power, will Huyana be able to defeat him?

Stay tuned!!! Or.... Not.


	9. Brother, My Brother

Hey all! I'm learning how to speak Al Bhed!! Rana'c dra haf lrybdan, E ruba oui mega ed!!! Okay, so my accent is a little off.... But I'm getting better! Okay, forget that. On to the chapter!!! .... Oh, and I made a typo last chapter, I meant to say: HAHA!! IN YOUR FACE Inuyoukai Mitaku Kurama!!! Sorry for the inconvenience

Brother my Brother

"KASHI!!!!!" Huyana's voice echoed throughout the building.

"So, you made a delivery? Good, I didn't feel like hunting you down again." Kashi said stepping out of the shadows.

"Made a delivery? I'm not serving pizza, brother." Huyana shot back sarcastically.

"I see you got back some of your enthusiasm. Not that it'll help. I know what you came here for." He said, a golden light surrounding him. "I accept your battle. I won't hold back." Kashi continued, smirking as the energy sparked and crackled.

"T-That's the Seikoku Aura!!" Yuka shouted in fear.

"Seikoku?" Asked Hiei.

"It's stronger then Reiki OR Youki, it's like the ultimate energy.... But it takes about forty years to master!! How did he? Huyana, didn't you say he was only sixteen!?" Yuka said in a worried voice.

"Yes. I am only sixteen. But you are incorrect, kitsune. This type of energy only takes ten years to master. If you have the right abilities and strength. You too, Huyana, could have had this ability if you had stayed with father and I."

"Thanks, but I prefer my Youki over anything. It's the power I was born with, and it'll be the power I die with. Even if my death comes now." She said, the wind picked up around her.

"Trust me, your tragic demise will come now." Kashi smiled.

"You can't tell me she's going to...." Yuka started to say.

"She's going to sacrifice herself, in order to make this world calm again." Said a deep voice from behind her. They all looked back to see none other then Youko Kurama.

"Oniisan!!!" Yuka said happily, but then gasped when she saw his look of exasperation on his face.

"_So... Even Youko Kurama has appeared, she must really have befriended these people...._" Kashi thought to himself. "_Oh well, with my Seikoku I'm UNBEATABLE._"

His power increased, making the wind blow harshly.

"It's time to fight Fire with Seikoku I guess." Huyana said, flames coming up around her. "Hey, Kashi, remember that Fire incantation you taught me all those years ago?" She interrogated.

"Of course. Why?" Kashi glared into her crimson eyes, she had a plan, but, what was it?

"_With the unlimited powers of day and night;_

_Give me the strength to win this fight._

_With the raging powers, and my desire,_

_Let me win, by ambition, and FIRE!!!!!!_" She chanted silently, then a golden flame emitted around her.

"So what will that help? An incantation is an incantation." Kashi said unwaveringly.

"For you." She said as her power kept rising and rising.

"Whatever. Your still going to... DIE!!!!" He said charging at her.

She disappeared and hit him in the back, he didn't even flinch. She gasped.

"W-What? Why didn't you go flying into the wall?" Huyana said landing on the ground, he slapped her backwards into the wall.

"D-Damn..... With a power like that.. I have no chance of winning...." She said rubbing her sore cheek.

"Huyana, we'd be willing to help, it doesn't look like you'll win on your own!" Yuka shouted to her.

"No! I don't want help!" She said standing up and glaring at her.

"_She, she's really serious about this! She's got the same look in her eyes as Oniisan does when he's about to kill!_" Yuka thought to herself and nodded.

"You... I won't let you win... Kashi...." She said softly, clutching her chest.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Kashi asked looking at her quizzically.

"Something you.... won't be able to over power...." She said between heavy breathes.

"Her scent... It's.. Changing?" Yuka asked.

"Yes... I believe she's transforming, but in a different way then with Yuhina." Hiei stated silently.

Huyana let out a loud scream, making the ground shake. Ice and fire twisted around her like a vortex. After about two minutes, that felt like an eternity, the vortex type thing died down. Revealing, a girl that was not Yuhina OR Huyana.

"Who are you?" Kashi asked nervously.

A smile played across her face, She had black hair with mint green streaks, her eyes were all red, even her clothes had changed. She wore a blue cloak, unlike Hiei's which had an opening in the front revealing her black shirt. She was a blend of Huyana and Yuhina!

"What's the matter Kashi? Afraid?" The girls voice was a chorus of Huyana and Yuhina's.

"H-Huyana?" The boy asked quietly.

"Wrong. I am the mix of both her and her demon form. But, you can call me Huyana. I don't care, your about to die." She said calmly.

"She... She has the power of an S class Youkai...." Youko said looking at her with amazement.

"Your kidding, she jumped from a B all the way to an S in just two minutes?" Yuka asked.

"He's telling the truth... Huyana's powers have undoubtedly increased..." Hiei said feeling a little nervous. "_I had no idea Huyana was so strong... How couldn't I have noticed?_" He thought to himself as he watched his sister power up.

"Ready to die, Kashi?" Huyana asked smirking. "Because though it may not look it, I'm SO ready to kill you."

"_I'm really dead.... I didn't think She could be this strong!! I'm not going to win this time... But... I deserve to die.. This isn't who I really am..._" He thought to himself. "Come at me with all you've got, Huyana!!" shouted Kashi as he braced himself for his death.

"STOP!" A familiar voice shouted.

"U-Uncle Sian?" Kashi interrogated.

"Ooh! Goody! I get to kill two idiots with one stone!!" Huyana shouted joyfully.

"I could swear the saying was kill two BIRDS with one stone...." Yuka said thoughtfully.

"Yuka?"

Yuka looked up to her older brother with a questioning look on her face.

"Do us all a favor, and be quiet." He said sounding sort of exasperated.

"Yes, Oniisan..." She said sadly.

"My, my, my... How've you've grown my lovely niece... Last time I saw you, you weren't even half the size you are now!!" Sian taunted.

"Wrong thing to say... And P.S. Standing for 'pissy sucker'... I'm not your niece. I never have been, I never will be." She said giving him a cold glare.

"But you must be... You have one of the strongest powers I've ever felt... Not without Ritoi's training would you have ever mastered it!" He laughed.

"Ritoi had nothing to do with this." She said silently.

Sian stopped laughing and looked at her, in a quick flash she slashed through Kashi, making a small black translusive cloud seperate from him, making him fall to the ground, out cold.

"And niether did he." She said looking to Kashi.

Oooh!!!!!!! Cliffhanger again!!!! Hope ya liked it though. Again, sorry for that typo in the other story, I just realized it when I was reading over my other chapter for idea's for this chapter. Well, here's more of what's to come on the next episode of... Nayami no Eikyuu! The other world ain't watchin' for nuthin'!!

Next Chapter:

We find out how Huyana's true personallity came to be instead of Yuhina's

Sian isn't even as strong as his front man!

They finish the battle, but is it really the end?

Stay tuned!!!!


	10. Burn

Hello..... No one has reviewed yet... Oh well!! I love to write. And I'm having fun!! But my poor bestest friend in the whole world is sick.... Poor girl. But I think I'm getting sick too. I have to go up to WV (West VA) For a day or two so my mom can visit her friend.

Well, Without further ado, here's the chapter!

Burn

"What's going on? Why does Huyana look so sad?" Yuka interrogated quietly.

"S-She's... About to die...." Said an injured Kashi.

"I thought you were dead!!" Yuka said frighteningly, running behind her brother.

"She killed off the curse Sian put on me after he took me from Ritoi.... I'm back to the way I used to be... seven years ago."

"What did you mean, when you said she was about to die?" Hiei growled at the boy.

"If Huyana, as she is now, were to unlock her full power on Sian... She'll die.... But she'd be wasted... Sian isn't strong.. That's why he used me." Kashi said leaning against a wall.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue boy!!" Sian said glaring at Kashi.

"Shut up, you imbecile." Huyana said glaring at him.

"Listen, I'll give you anything you want.... Just don't kill me..." Sian said backing up.

"_Boy, he's lost his confidence now!_" Yuka thought happily, still hidden behind her brother.

"You have nothing I would want. Except one thing." She said in a dark voice.

"Anything!" He said scared.

"My Hiruiseki. Ritoi stole it from me, and I want it back." She said walking slowly up to him.

"Y-Your Hiruiseki? The one you had when that human found you? I have no idea where it is!! Ritoi had it! Not me!!" He said taking another step back.

"Then if I can't have that, there's something else I want...." She glared at him.

"W-What?"

"Your life." She said as her body started glowing.

"H-Huya.. YUHINA!!!!" He yelled out.

"It doesn't work. Calling out my her name won't bring her to. I am the true Huyana. The personality that has been stored away while my other side had control. You see, like Sensui Shinobu... The one who tried to carve the demon tunnel a while ago, I have not seven but 3 personalities." She said smirking.

"Huyana, Yuhina, and myself. I truly don't have a name.. And I don't care. My power is better then both of theirs. I am Huyana's ultimate form. And you've crossed the line. Your dead, Sian." She growled.

"H-Huyana.. Please!! I'm your family!!" Sian lied.

"I'm afraid your not. I only have two living family members... My brother and sister." She said a red aura started to emit from her body.

"There she goes..." Kashi said clutching his bleeding chest. "See you.. in the afterlife.. Huyana..." He said and faded away.

"Later, Kashi..." Huyana replied, as she watched Kashi's body dissipate. "This is for him, he was a good brother, and friend. You put a horrible curse on him, making him turn against me. You know he wouldn't kill me... He loved me more then anything. He was the only brother I really ever knew. And your going to die, for him." She said as flames went up around her.

"She's really gonna...." Yuka started to say, wanting to run over to her friend. But she looked to Hiei, he looked a little sad. Had Huyana just hurt him? Or was he upset she was going through with this? No, he would go to her and help... "Hiei..?" She asked walking over to the youkai.

He looked down to her, she saw his eyes were starting to fill lightly with small tears.

"Hiei...... Why don't you help her?" She asked hopefully, feeling the heat of Huyana's flames reaching them.

"I can't." He said, emotionless. "Huyana wouldn't let me."

"You mean you tried?" She queried.

Hiei simply nodded as he watched the flames engulf the raging battle, he looked through the flames. Recalling their conversation.....

Hiei!! Stay back!! You have nothing to do with this! This is my battle, if you help... You'll die.. I want you to stay alive Hiei!! You can't die!

Huyana's voice rang through his head, her voice, not this forms... She was talking to him through telepathy, from inside her.

Hiei... I won't let you fight my battle. I have SOME honor... Remember that. Your my big brother, not Kashi. I love you. I won't forget Kashi, but you'll always be more important. See you later, Oniisan...

Were her last words before the link had cut off.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl shouted, the flames going up and burning his body to ash, the fire was strong, maybe to strong.

"Ahhh!!!!!! It's to hot!! She's gonna kill us too!!"

"Get out of here!!" Huyana's voice screamed over the flames.

"Huyana...?" Yuka asked.

"GO!!! Get out!!" She said, the flames growing again.

"She's right. Lets go." Youko said looking to the two shorter demons.

Hiei and Yuka nodded and ran out, Youko following close behind. The place caught fire, Youko and Yuka transformed back, incase any one was attracted. Though for Yuka, it was a bad idea...

"NO!!! Huyana!!!" Kima screamed as her eyes filled with tears, she tried to run towards the burning building, but Kurama held her back with a strong grip.

"No Kima! You can't! Huyana's dead!" He yelled at his sibling, feeling his own heart in pain.

Kima felt broken down, she fell to the ground crying. Kurama tried to comfort her, but nothing helped, he felt he was on the verge of tears as well.

"No... She can't be dead.... She just can't be!! She was like a sister to me! She can't be gone..." Kima cried, her tears hitting the dirt ground.

Hiei stood there, she was dead... He could feel it. Something inside of him was gone now. His sister was dead, burning up in the flames. He felt two tears fall out of his eyes, hitting the ground with a silent thud.

"Huyana.... Your an idiot. You should've let me help..." Hiei said silently. "Good-bye.. Sister." He said, then disappeared.

"H-Huyana...." Kima sobbed.

Kurama looked up at the flames, watching them burn furiously. Then he remembered back in the temple... Now he knew why. Why she was so scared. Why she burst out in tears....

"I love you too, Huyana...." He thought to himself as the fire kept burning.

Aww........ Huyana's dead? NO! She can't die!! She's the main character in this story!! And Kurama said he loved her, how sweet... Okay, don't hate me for Huyana's tragic... Fiery death... Here's the next chapter:

Hiei feels guilty, not being able to help

Kima's sad..... And it rains.

Koenma appears, what does HE want?


	11. Don't Think Twice

Hello all, just got back... And I'm tired.... We ran like hell when I was there, and I was up talking to my friend at 1: 00 in the morning.. 12:00 for her.... Lucky. I missed the second IY that came on at 3 cause I fell asleep. I think I fractured my finger.. So it's just been a GRAND WEEK FOR ME!!!! But, we have off tomorrow! Thank you lord for labor day!!

Anyway, on with chapter... 11? Yea, 11. Alright. Here.

Don't Think Twice

_I couldn't save her...._

He kept thinking to himself as he sat in the pouring rain outside their house, his house, in a tree. He kept starring at the window that led to her room. Sometimes he'd see her open the window and gaze up at the stars, making some sort of stupid wish. But even the little things seemed to be precious to him now.

"Why couldn't I save her? Why?!" He yelled out to the sky.

Nothing, but his echo came back at him. He sighed and continue to look at the window.

Kima hadn't stopped crying since the day before. She sat in her room, clutching a picture tightly against her chest. The picture was of her and Huyana together, at a party before they met the others.

"Huyana.... Your such a... Why did you have to... Why did you die?" She asked starring out at the rain. "You were like my sister.... I need you here with me... I can't be in this world alone... You have to come back." She said looking at the picture.

A silent knock came from her door. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Please, go away, Kurama. I need to be alone for a little bit..." She said sadly.

"You've been by yourself since we returned home. You have to come out, you can't keep crying." He said opening the door.

"SHUT UP!!! You wouldn't get it!!! She was my only true friend, Kurama! Just get out!! I don't want to see you or anyone else!!" She threw her pillow at him.

He dodged and shut the door behind him. He slowly walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him through puffy blue teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kurama... I just.. miss her so much... She may have been rambunctious and what not.. But she was still my best friend." She said bowing her head.

"I know, Kima. But she killed Kashi, and Sian... Along with herself out of a selfless act of love. She loved her friends and family along with this world and gave her life to protect it." He said silently. "I loved her as well, Kima. Maybe not as much as you, but well enough to know why she did what she did." He added.

"Your right.." She said and wiped her eyes. "We... Should go see if Hiei is alright." She said quietly.

"Of course. Excellent idea." He said helping her up, it suddenly stopped raining.

"Koenma-sama... She's here." Jorge Saotome, Koenma's assistant said quietly.

"Good, send her in." Was the rulers reply.

"Yes sir." Jorge said, the office doors opened slowly to reveal Huyana, in her original form.

"Koenma." She said silently.

"Welcome, Huyana. Please, come in." He said, shutting the doors behind her.

Huyana walked up and sat in a chair across from his desk, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't look happy, but she did what she had to do. Her goal was complete, she protected the world, and the ones she loved.

"Your deed was noble, Huyana Jaganshi. And for that, we wish to reward you." Koenma said looking down at a paper.

"Reward? There is nothing I desire." She said sadly.

"Not even, if you could walk amongst the living again? Alive?" He asked.

He smiled at her reaction. She gasped, looking up at him with the widest eyes.

"Y-You mean.. I could...?" She asked hopefully.

"Normally we don't give people chances to come back. But your lucky, a lot of people want you back, and you protected the Ningenkai from total destruction. Besides, I don't think neither Heaven OR Hell would take you. And we DEFINITELY couldn't keep you here in Reikai." The adult form of Koenma said smirking.

She smirked back and nodded, running up and hugging him tightly.

"Okay, THAT... never gets to anyone." She said smiling.

"Right." He smiled back. "Jorge! Get ready! We're bringing Huyana back to Ningenkai!" He shouted to his assistant.

"Yes sir!" Jorge said happily.

"Thank you, Koenma..." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek and running out to the Reikai entrance.

Koenma blushed, but shortly took off after her.

"Hiei!!!" Kima's voice rang out through the woods behind the Jaganshi residence.

"What?" Said a voice from behind her. She gasped and turned around, looking into the tired crimson eyes of Hiei.

"We came to see if you were alright...." She said silently, Kurama coming up behind her.

"I'm fine. What about you? Your eyes don't seem as blue as they normally are." He said sarcastically.

"Hiei, it's not a joke... Huyana's gone. Your sad too." She said looking to her feet.

"Oh, COME ON! You guys haven't stopped grieving yet?" Said a voice from the other side of the woods. "I mean, it's been a whole frickin' day!!" The voice said happily.

"H-Huyana?" The three of them asked at the same time.

The girl revealed herself, but she looked different. Her hair was shorter, probably singed from the flames, she had a fancy fighting outfit on, and looked awfully happy.

"It is you!! HUYANA!!!" Kima said running into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Yes, I'm home. I'm alive. I'm OKAY.. But won't be if you don't... let.. me.. breathe.." She said smiling at her friend who finally let go.

"Sorry... But how? We thought you-?" She started to say.

"Died? I did. But.... Koenma let me come back 'cause I've been such a good girl..." She said innocently.

Kima giggled lightly, it was good to hear her friends voice back in its original tone again.

Huyana looked over to her brother and smiled.

"Well? Aren't you gonna hug me too, Hiei?" She asked smirking.

"Hn. Don't flatter yourself." He said smirking back.

Huyana crossed her arms over her chest and smiled lightly, sure enough, he sped over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Yea, that's what I thought." She said teasingly.

"Listen, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again." He said firmly grabbing her by her shoulders.

"You'd be welcome to try." She smirked. "But, you know I won't." She hugged him, smiling as he returned the embrace.

Then her gaze turned to her favorite red-haired fox-boy. She smiled at him, he finally knew. But she still wanted to tell him, face to face.

She walked over, stopping in front of him. She looked up into his emerald hues and smiled lightly.

"Hey, thanks again.. For what you did...." She said remembering yesterday at the temple.

"If it weren't for you, the world would probably be dead, and I'd still be bawling like a baby." She said pleasingly. "I love you, Kurama."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips, both Kima and Hiei gasped lightly. Their kiss seemed like a short eternity to them.

"I love you too, Huyana." He replied to her.

Aww..... What a cute chapter...... Didn't suspect that, did ya? I bet Kara ABSOLUTELY hates me now... And some people 'probably'.. notice the emphasize on probably think this is the end of the story... What are you all, nuts? No... I've got about 2 more chapters. I should've included that their first kiss would be in here... But, where would the fun in that be?

Here's what's to come:

Everyone's not sad anymore! Well, almost everyone....

Huyana finds her Hiruiseki, but who gives it to her?

One last chat, before he disappears for good

Stay tuned for one of the final episodes of Nayami no Eikyuu! The other world isn't watching for nothing!!


	12. Sweetest Goodbye

Hey peeps! No, I don't mean the marshmallows.... - Their good though!! Alright, here's the almost final chapter. I hope ya like!!!

Sweetest Good-bye

It was the morning after Huyana had returned, everyone was gathered at the Jaganshi residence.

"So.. how'd the battle with Huyana's brother thing go?" Kuwabara interrogated.

Everyone was silent, until Kima spoke up.

"She, won. She was great against him... Especially with her fire and ice powers combined. Her true form was awesome!" Kima said happily.

Huyana came down the steps yawning, her hair was frizzy, and she was in bright yellow pajamas with daisies' on them. She blushed when she saw everyone sitting in her living room.

"Nice PJ's, Huyana." Yusuke snickered lightly.

"W-What are you all doing in my house?!" She asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Funny, last time I checked this was Hiei's house too, Huyana." Kima laughed lightly.

"But... But.... Ahh!!!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

They all laughed lightly. Including Kurama, Huyana starred at him with teary eyes.

"Not you too, Kurama...." She said sadly.

"Sorry, Huyana." He said smiling.

"Whoa.... What's going on? Did we miss something?" Kuwabara asked starring between the fire demoness and the kitsune.

"Well..." Kurama started to say, but Huyana walked over and cuddled up next to him.

"Kurama and I... are koibitos now!" She said smiling as she hugged him tightly.

"Eh heh... She's right." Kurama said smiling lightly.

"Really?! You two are lovers?! Have you done the demon mating thing yet?" Yusuke asked.

Both Huyana and Kurama blushed lightly. They looked at eachother and broke out laughing.

"What? Whats so funny?" Yusuke questioned.

"N-No baka, we haven't done the demon mating ritual yet. In Kurama's human form, he's able, but it wouldn't mean anything. Except that his neck might get infected..." Huyana laughed.

"Well, why don't you, Kurama?" Kuwabara queried looking at his friend.

"We're going to wait until Huyana turns 15 in our years. Which is, about 4 months, correct?" He asked looking to his future mate.

"Yup..... Lets see.... if it's the beginning of September.... Yes. Four months." She replied.

"Why wait?" It was Yusuke's turn to ask.

"Who knows? Maybe we just want to. And besides, it'll be a great birthday present!" Huyana giggled.

"Huyana, your hopeless..." Kima said running a hand through her blue hair.

"Tee hee hee?" She said stupidly, then looked at the clock.

"Something wrong, Huyana?" Hiei asked as he looked at his sisters bewildered face.

"I-I gotta go..." She said then ran up to her room, coming back down in regular clothes, and zooming out the door.

"Wonder where she could be going?" Yusuke said as he watched her ride off on a bike.

"Well, we've compared the evil things you've done, to your good deeds with Humanity. And come to a conclusion." Koenma said silently.

"No. I don't want any conclusions. I want you sentence me to limbo." The now dead Kashi said.

"LIMBO?! Are you nuts?!" Koenma exasperated.

"No. I'm Kashi." He remarked sarcastically.

"B-But, Limbo is the worst! Pure torture! Your whole life is slowly stripped away except your ability to feel pain!!" Koenma shouted.

"That's perfect." Kashi said quietly.

"Well... I can't deny a man his own death wish. 10,000 years in Limbo... Godspeed.." He said stamping his file.

"Thanks, Koenma." Kashi said, and disappeared.

Koenma walked out to the balcony and watched Kashi walk the long road to the Limbo.

He sighed, how would Huyana react to this? Would she hate him now? He was sending her brother to limbo..... She'd want to fry him!

Kashi walked slowly, watching everything before him. He reached the limbo doors, he looked up and saw a young girl, dressed in a pink kimono, her hair tied up, it was... Huyana?

"Huyana." He stated.

"Hey, Kashi. Just thought I'd say good-bye, to by big brother before you had to go..." She said stepping up to him.

"Here." He handed her something, it was her Hiruiseki!! Attached to the same string it was twelve years ago!

"Y-You had it all along?" She asked holding it tightly in her hand.

"Yes. I took it from Ritoi thinking he had stolen it... When you said it was yours during the battle with Sian... I knew I had to get it back to you." He said smiling.

"Kashi....." She said sadly.

"Your a good person, Huyana. I was happy to have you as my little sister... Even if it was only for a short time. I love you, Huyana. But, go to your real brother. He needs you, and you need him." He said hugging her tightly.

"Will you be alright?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Save your tears, we'll meet again.... I'll be fine. Do not grieve for me. Be happy with your new soon-to-be mate. Okay?" He said pulling away and smiling.

"Okay." She sniffled lightly.

"It's been fun, but I'll see you later. Yuhina." He said walking off.

"Bye, Kashikoi." She smiled, and started walking the other way. "I'll miss you." She added, walking through the gates of Reikai.

Awww............... Look how cute that was!! One last conversation between brother and sister. And Kashi had Huyana's Hiruiseki all along? Duh, she was Koorime.. You think he'd know.. Anyway... Here's whats to come of the final chapter of.... Nayami no Eikyuu!!!

Next chapter:

Huyana goes to Makai to try to find a little about her past

A run in with her Mother's old best friend, explains a lot

Huyana meets Yukina for the first time, face-to-face, will she tell?


	13. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Hey all!! I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter of Nayami no Eikyuu.... It was fun while it lasted. But.... Who says their won't be other stories? I still have to make a romance fanfic on Huyana and Kurama..... Eh heh... Anyway, the last and FINAL chapter of Nayami no Eikyuu, I'll try to make it long....

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

"Huyana hasn't come back since she left yesterday!! Where is she?!" Yuka whined.

"Who let you out?" Yusuke asked.

"Awwwww!! She's so cute!!" Keiko screamed happily, smothering Yuka.

"Uh... Keiko... I wouldn't do that if I were...." Yusuke started to say.

Then he noticed that when Keiko started scratching behind Yuka's fox ears, she smiled and cuddled up against Keiko. He sighed in relief.

"Seriously though, where IS she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She left, to go to the place of our birth." Hiei stated quietly form his window.

"The place of your birth?" Kuwabara and Yusuke interrogated at the same time.

"Yes. She wanted to go find something out. From what I know." Hiei confirmed quietly.

"And exactly how DO you know, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. I'm her brother. I'm PERMITTED to know." He said looking out the window.

"Speaking of which.... Yusuke, where's Melin?" Keiko asked still scratching Yuka's ears.

"Mae? She went back to Makai. Have no clue why... She seemed a little P.O.'d if you know what I mean..." Yusuke said smirking.

"Maybe.. 'cause she thought you didn't care..." Yuka said tiredly.

"What's that supposed to mean, fox-pup?!" Yusuke asked glaring at her.

"You did NOT just call me a pup." She said returning the glare.

"I did and I'll do it again! PUP!!" Yusuke smirked.

"That's it! Your going down!" She said trying to get out of Keiko's grasp, but she held onto her.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just jealous I'm paying attention to you.. Though who couldn't? Your too cute!!!" She said hugging her tightly.

"Keiko-person? I can't..... breathe...." Yuka said finally getting free of Keiko's grasp.

"Hey, where's my Oniisan?" Yuka asked looking around.

"Didn't he go to Makai to?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. He followed after Huyana. Sort of like, a body guard." Hiei said not looking towards the group.

"WHAT?!?! He went back to Makai and didn't take me with him!?!" Yuka shouted.

"Calm down..... It's okay.. He won't be gone for long..." Keiko said soothingly petting her.

"_I've been reduced to a house pet...._" Yuka thought miserably.

"Will you STOP FOLLOWING ME?!! I know where I'm going!" Huyana shouted over her shoulder to the Silver Kitsune that was following her.

"Stop following you, let you get hurt, stop following you, let you get hurt.... Sorry, I think I'll keep following you." Youko responded sarcastically.

"Fine. But once we reach the Koorime Island, you can't follow me anymore, they don't let MALES in." She said trying to walk faster, but so did he.

"That's fine, I'll wait for you outside the islands boundaries." He said carelessly.

"_God this is SO stupid!!! I don't need no frickin body guard!!_" She thought as they continued to walk.

"Hey, why'd you leave your sister at my house?" She decided to change the subject.

"Because, I didn't feel like having a whining kit tagging along with us. Don't get me wrong, she's my little sister and I love her... But she can be a REAL pain." He exasperated.

"I hear that... It's the same between Hiei and I.... But.. It's more the other way around.." She said smiling lightly.

"We're here." He said looking up to the floating island of the Koorime.

"Thanks for _escorting _me, Fox-boy... But it's no company from here on in." She said smirking at him.

"Was that sarcasm?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe." She said looking back up to the floating island.

"So, are you going to go, or what?" He asked walking up next to her and starring up as well.

"Yea. I'm going." She said sadly.

"Are you scarred?" He looked down at her.

"Sort of. I haven't been here since I was born.... I wonder.. If my mother is still alive." She said looking to her feet.

"I'm going with you." He said firmly.

"No. Your not." She said glaring at him.

"Yes. I am." He said returning the look.

"I said your not, so your not!!"

"I don't obey anything from those who are younger then I am." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You are one jerk of a boyfriend. But... Your still mine..." She said hugging him. "Lets go." She said looking up again.

"Right." He said, using some type of plant to help them to the top of the island.

"Whoa... I guess they've never heard of a snow blower..." She said looking around at all the snow.

"OR building a fire..." Youko added rubbing his hands for warmth.

"Oh get a grip fox-boy. Its going to get colder." She said stepping onto the island.

"Easy for you to say. Your a FIRE demon..." He said shivering lightly.

"Fire demonESS!" She corrected him.

"Oh, my humblest apologies..." He said sarcastically.

"Apology excepted." She replied in the same tone as they walked to the town in the center of the island.

"There it is." She said as they stood up on a high hill overlooking the town.

"That woman.... She.. She looks so familiar..." She said looking at a woman with a blue kimono and teal colored hair, she was walking with an elder Koorime.

"I'm going to rest, Ruri. I will see you later." The elder of the two said.

"Yes, elder." The woman called Ruri bowed.

"Ruri? That's... My mothers best friend..." She said as she watched the elder walk into a house.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here and watch." Kurama said sitting down.

"Here." She said pulling a blanket out of her backpack she brought with her and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks, Koi." He smiled seductively.

"Yea..... I'll be back later." She said sliding down the hill.

She reached the bottom, the woman looked at her with wide eyes. She wore no Kimono, and she had the same blood red eyes as her late friend, Hina. Who was this girl? Not Yukina....

"Ruri." Huyana said looking at her with her sparkling crimson eyes.

"W-Who are you?" She asked timidly.

"I am one of the two forbidden children you had to throw off this island, I'm Yuhina."

"Y-Yuhina? Hina's youngest child? But, I thought you died, along with your eldest brother, Hiei... But he came here a little while ago as well and I had my doubts." Ruri said taking a good look at her.

"Yes, my brother, is still alive. He cares for me now... I came to see, if my mother was still alive..." Huyana asked walking over to her slowly.

"Hina? No... My deepest apologies, Yuhina. She passed away some time ago. A few days after you were thought to have been dead when disposed off." Ruri said stepping back lightly.

"Do not be afraid. I won't harm you, I merely want to know some things..." She said walking up to her, her height came up to Ruri's shoulders.

"Walk with me, I will explain." Ruri said walking ahead of her.

Huyana soon caught up, but looked up to see if Youko was still there, he walked along the top of the hill, following them. She looked back ahead, smirking towards the snow covered ground.

"Your mother, was sadly killed. They used her as a sacrifice. She had given birth to two forbidden children because she defied our laws by mating with a fire demon. You are a fire demon, am I correct?" She asked looking down at the black haired child.

"Yes. I am. But I'm also half Ice. Just as Hiei is. Once in my demon form, I look like my sister, Yukina's twin." She said smiling at her.

"You know about your sister? How would you know if she was here, Yuhina?" Ruri asked surprised.

"Because she is now in Ningenkai. I've never met her face to face yet. But I will soon hopefully. And, in this form, I am known as Huyana. If you will." She said looking over at the other Koorimes ice skating and doing other fun activities.

"Huyana.... Falling rain... What a nice name. Did you think of it yourself?" She asked as they continued walking.

"No... A man by the name of Ritoi Akuu gave it to me. He stole my childhood. But I turned out alright. Please, tell me more about my mother..." She pleaded silently.

"Of course. Hina, was a wonderful person. Who's fate was horrible indeed. No one ever knew why she mated with a fire demon. But it is said that if any Koorime what so ever were to have more then one child, much less a MALE child at birth would be a sign of misfortune." Ruri continued. "She had your brother and sister, your brother as you know was also thrown off our island for being male. You on the other hand were thrown off for showing the abilities of phlogiston at only two months, which was strange, but you were going to go none the less." They continued walking.

Ruri stopped at a small headstone reading the words 'Here lies Koorime Hina, the only one of this island to ever give birth to two forbidden children, a good friend and person. Lost, but not forgotten.'

Huyana kneeled down and brushed some of the snow off it. It was where her mother was buried, she looked around, a bunch of other headstones were surrounding it. She scowled, how could they treat her mother like another one of their stupid people?

"She, was one not to be forgotten. I disagreed to her being buried here, just as you might be thinking right now. But the elders rules are what we must follow here. I'm sorry, Huyana." Ruri stated, bowing her head.

"No, it's not your fault my Mother was buried along like any another... It's the rulers of this island I'm against right now.... Thank you, for your time Ruri... I might see you again. Some day... But I have to return to Ningenkai now. With my brother, and... My mate."

She said looking up at Kurama.

"Your mate? So you two do not follow the rules of this clan?" Ruri asked as Kurama came up behind her.

"No, I don't. And neither does my sister, Yukina. She is in love with a male with a heart of gold. Even though he isn't very smart. He's a good person. I... Am in love with the sexy kitsune standing behind you." She smiled.

Ruri gasped and whirled around to see Kurama, smirking down at her. She nervously backed away.

"Don't worry, Ruri. He won't bite... I think..." She said standing next to him.

"No. I won't...." He smirked. "...hard, anyway." He said looking at her with the most seductive face he could.

"Kurama!" Huyana hissed, glared at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He laughed lightly.

"Lets... Just go back home." She sighed. "I'll see you again, Ruri. Until then, buh-bye!!" She waved to her late mothers best friend and walked with Kurama back to the edge of the island.

"Shall we go, Fox-boy?" She asked smiling.

Kurama nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling out a seed from his hair. It grew into wings and he jumped off the floating isle, gliding back to the portal. Huyana giggled lightly as he held onto her. He looked at her questioningly.

"You look like a butterfly...." She said between her fit of giggles.

"Why does everyone always say that? This is the leaf of a plant, doubling as a glider.... It must be that all the people in Ningenkai are stupid..." He smirked when she turned red with anger.

"Shut up!! Butterfly Fox-boy!!" She said smacking him in the head.

"Ow...." He joked lightly.

"Your just lucky I like you...." She said holding onto him tighter.

"Right. I'm soooo fortunate." He remarked sarcastically, smiling at her.

"Oooh.... You just wait 'till we get home!" She said tugging at a lock of his silver hair.

"Yes.. I just CAN'T wait.." He said pervertedly.

"EWWW!!!! Get your mind out of the gutter you disgusting fox!" She said pulling at his hair again.

He merely laughed and continued to the portal.

"Dammit, how long is it gonna take them to get back?!" Yusuke asked looking out the window up at the sky.

"A day in Makai, much less, a few hours.. Is literally a day here." Hiei started looking out as well.

"Well I'm getting really bored, and Keiko won't stop cuddling Kurama's brat of a demon sister!" He said slamming his fist into a wall.

"Don't do that! Huyana will have your head on a silver plate if you damage her house!!" Hiei shouted stopping him before he did it again.

"Whatever..." He said looking over to Keiko, who still had Yuka snuggled up in her arms.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm gonna go to see my lovely Yukina!!!" Kuwabara said happily.

"Alright, why don't we all go to Genkai's temple?" Shizuru asked.

"That's a splendid idea!! We can wait for them there!!" Botan shouted happily.

"Yea.. When Oniisan comes back I'm gonna give him a piece of the mind I don't have!" Yuka said growling slightly.

"Don't be mad at your brother, Yuka! Be happy, you actually got away from him! I hear Youko used to be really torturous back in the day, right?" Yusuke asked the pint sized kitsune.

"Not to me. I was special I guess..." She said smiling.

"Special Ed?" Yusuke asked mockingly.

"One more snide remark from you, Hanyou and it'll be ME who has your head on a silver plate!" Yuka threatened, her eyes turning fro mthe pretty gold to a all red.

"Yeesh! Calm down kid! I was only teasin' ya!" He said backing away from her.

"Geeze Yusuke, leave her alone. She just misses her brother... Isn't that right, little Yuka?" She said rubbing her ears.

"Yea.. Sure.. Whatever..." She said as Keiko rubbed her sensitive ear.

"See, Yusuke? It's all out of love. I bet even Hiei misses Huyana right now..." She said looking over to the Fire Youkai, who was looking out the window.

"Can we go now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Are we there yet Fox-boy? I'm about to fall asleep...." Huyana said feeling her eyes get drowsy.

"Go to sleep Huyana, we won't be there for a little while more." He said as they glided through the Makai, the portal was about two hours away. Meaning it'd be morning in Ningenkai by the time they got there.

"Okay... Fox-boy..." She said leaning on his chest and falling asleep.

"_She's truly had a terrible life... I'll make it up to her eventually, she calls ME lucky, -the infamous thief Youko Kurama!- and she's the one who gets to be MY mate._" He thought, looking down at her.

She looked like a little child when she was sleeping. She truly was something of a strange breed. But he couldn't talk. Silver Kitsunes were rare now a days.

"_Hopefully we'll be there soon... Huyana._" He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"YUKINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran up the steps to Genkai's temple.

Yusuke, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru and Botan followed close behind, Yuka now in her full kitsune form was trotting up behind them.

"Kazuma! I had no idea you were coming!" Yukina shouted happily.

"Not even the strongest demons could keep me from you, my darling...." He said clasping her hands in his.

"Lets go inside, shall we?" She asked smiling nervously.

"Of course, my dear!"

So they all entered Genkai's temple. Kuwabara rambled on pledges of love to Yukina, Hiei sat in the window like usual, looking outside awaiting his friend and his sisters return. Yusuke was talking to Genkai and Shizuru was talking to Keiko who was frantically searcing around for her little fox.

"Their back!" Yuka came running into the temple smiling.

"They are?" Everyone asked.

Yuka looked behind her, Youko came walking in slowly, Huyana right behind him. She smiled to everyone, looking a little upset, but happy nonetheless.

"Miss us?" She interrogated.

"Only a whole lot!! Where've you two been?! Making out in the Makai?" Yusuke asked running up to them.

"That isn't even funny, Yusuke." Huyana said scowling at him. "I went to..." She looked at Hiei, then Yukina. "See if any more relatives of my family were still alive." She said sighing.

Yukina got up slowly and walked up to her, unexpectedly, she hugged her tightly.

"U-Um... Excuse me?" She asked as her sister whom didn't know hers and Hiei's secret embraced her.

"My mother is gone as well.. I know how you must feel..." Yukina said sadly.

"Y-Yukina...." She said, still feeling stiff.

"I guess, not everyone has a happy life, right?" Yukina asked looking into her eyes.

"No... But everyone gets a happy ending. Sister." She smiled.

Yukina smiled back. Now, she was reunited with her brother, and her sister. Though, somehow she knew all along that she would be. But Huyana's words were true. Everone gets a happy ending.

Owari!

Well Minna? Tell me what you think!! This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. But as my mom said, The final chapter is normally the longest! But don't fret! There will be another story up soon!!! I think it'll be about Huyana and Kurama mainly... But you'll just have to wait and see!!!!!


End file.
